Providing customer service is well-known and readily appreciated by those of skill in the art. In the area of customer service phone calls, a provider may offer a plurality of different products and/or services, and a party or customer may have questions about those products and/or service. For example, the party or customer may want to purchase a product and/or service, and may have questions about those products or services that they want answered before they purchase. In another example, the party and/or customer may have purchased a product and/or service, and may be looking for support from the provider related to those products and/or services. The provider will typically provide the party or customer a way to communicate with the provider to answer any questions and provide any support that the party or customer needs. The providing of such communication raises a number of issues.
Conventionally, the provider will provide a phone number for the party or customer to call in order to provide answers to questions or to provide support. Often, this number connects the party or customer to an automated system that is used to determine the correct representative to route the call to. As the provider offers more and more products and/or service across more and more business lines, navigating through these automated systems can become difficult for the party or customer. Furthermore, the party or customer will often want to speak with a human being rather than the automated system. When the party or customer has navigated far enough through the automated system they may be put on hold until the next available representative is available to speak with them, which is often a significant amount of time, resulting in an unsatisfying party or customer experience. Even when the phone number bypasses any automated systems, there is still often a significant wait time for the party or customer to speak with a representative. Also, the party or customer may spend significant time searching for the correct phone number to call to speak with the correct representative, particularly when the provider offers many products and/or services across many business lines.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system and method for providing customer service.